Coming Home
by Ara Mei
Summary: Edward gets killed in a war. Meanwhile, Al seesa certain someone come back home... First fic, be nice!


_I had this story stuck in my mind, so I decided to write it down... it's so hard to keep it stuck in my mind, along with the 2,000 others! Anyway, I'm Ara! -grins- And this is my first story on this site! Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: Sorry, no, don't own Fullmetal Alchemist… -cries-_

Edward sighed, as he boarded the train. He looks back at his younger brother and smiles sadly. Amestris had declared war with Drachma, and all state alchemists were required to go join the war. He didn't really want to go, especially if it meant war… but he was a state alchemist, and therefore had to.

"Well, this is it." He said, bringing his luggage up with him.

Alphonse smiles sadly as well.

"Brother, please be careful." He whispered. Ed sighed and replied, "Don't worry, I'll be fine, and I promise to write to you every night."

"Just don't get killed, okay?"

"I won't! And don't think of such thoughts, or else it might happen!"

Al laughed softly as the train whistle began to blow.

Edward looks at his brother and sighed.

"I have to go, Al." He whispered.

"Goodbye, Brother." Al replied, regretting he said goodbye. He didn't want to say goodbye, because he was afraid that it might be goodbye for real.

As the train pulled away, it suddenly started to rain. Al looks at the sky and sighed. _'Funny, it always rains when something sad happens.' _He thought, as he turned back and descended down the steps.

It was a bloody battle against Drachma. So many soldiers on both sides had died, some still alive yet left to die. Edward was one of them.

He breathed heavily, mad that they decided to leave him here to die, and grieving for a promise he made to his younger brother, broken.

"I'm sorry Al…" He whispered, his voice almost inaudible.

He felt tired, yet he dared not close his eyes yet, because if he did…

"Edward?"

Ed's eyes widened as white light flashed. He saw his mother, smiling softly at him and holding out her hand for him.

"Mom?" He said, shocked.

"Come, Edward…" She whispered, as Ed took her hand.

Suddenly, Ed could stand again, and he followed his mother into the light…

Al sighed, reading his brother's latest letter. It had been sent a week ago.

"Brother, I hope you're alright…" He said, glancing out the window.

His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

Edward was walking up the road to the door, smiling.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed, as he got up and opened the door.

He wondered if this was a dream. It had been so long since he saw his brother. Could he really be here?

Al opened the door to see his brother standing there, smiling, alive, and home.

"Hey Al, did you miss me?" He said, as Al embraced him.

"Brother, you're alright… what happened?" Al asked, noticing how cold his brother was.

"The war had ended, Al. We won." Ed replied as Al pulled away.

"Where's Winry?"

"She went with Aunt Pinako downtown to buy some parts… Would you like o come in?" Al asked, inviting his brother in and picking up the backpack Ed brought with him.

Ed nodded and the two walked inside.

Al woke up to the sound of crying. He sat up and looked around.

'_That sounds like Winry!'_ He thought, getting up and rushing downstairs.

He saw Winry crying, and Pinako comforting her with tears in her eyes as well.

"Winry, what's wrong?" Al asked.

The two looked up at him and their faces grew white.

"Should we tell him?" Winry asked Pinako.

She sighed and said, "It's better if he finds out the truth." She said.

"Truth? What truth?" Al asked, confused.

"Al," Winry started. "Edward… well, your brother… he…"

"If you got into another fight with Brother, it's alright." Al said, and Winry looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Brother came home yesterday! You didn't know? He said the war had ended and he was allowed to come back!"

"Al, that's impossible… the war has not ended; it's very much alive. And Ed can't have come home yesterday because… he died."

Al stared at her as she cried.

"That's not true… I saw him, I swear! In fact, his backpack in over there-" He stopped short as he saw he was pointing to an empty space that showed no sign of ever having a backpack.

"He's dead, Al… you must have been dreaming…" Pinako said softly.

Tears came to his eyes. He dropped to his knees as crystal droplets streamed down his face.

"Al, it's okay." Winry whispered.

Al wiped away his tears, looked up at her and gave sad smile.

"I know Brother did come here… perhaps to say goodbye before…" He stopped, and more tears streamed down his face.

Winry's eyes filled with tears and she cried. Pinako watched, her eyes wet and shiny.

'_Brother, I know I shouldn't say this but… thank you for coming back home… thank you for coming back to say goodbye…'_ Alphonse thought.

He thought it was his imagination at that time, because he thought he heard a voice whisper into his ear.

"_You're welcome, Al."_

_There, it's done! Quite sad, isn't it! Now, if you don't want Ed's ghost to haunt you, review! (Please?)_


End file.
